I am his favourite
by metamo
Summary: One shot, through Bellatrix's point of view on the night where she tortured the Longbottoms.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters mentioned in this, they all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**_AN:Quick one-shot I wanted to write, please read and review . enjoy!!_  
**

He called me tonight.

My arm was alight, he had called me and I rushed to his side. He's waiting for us, he has two members of the order at his feet. I arrive first, I always arrive first.

"Bella" He greets me affectionately, I am his favourite.

Soon the rest arrive, a circle of masked faces standing, waiting for his order, eager to see what is to become of the people at our masters feet.

"Friends" He greets us all now, he always calls us his friends, but he doesn't really have friends. I am the closest thing he has to a friend.

He looks around the circle, assessing who has turned up and who was too afraid to come. My sister still hasn't joined us, the coward! She says she believes in all we stand for, yet she doesn't participate, My brother-in-law would have been much better off if he had chosen me instead of her, The Dark Lord knows this, he hates when his followers have other ties, yet, Lucius has proved loyal, he has to do twice as much to prove his families loyalty than any of us all because of my sisters cowardice.

"You all know the Longbottoms" My master says.

Of course we all know them, we know of everyone that seeks to hunt us down. He wants to find out where their headquarters are, where the rest of the order are, he says he'll kill them if they don't tell, he's lying of course, he never kills with his own wand if he can avoid it, he has one of us do it for him.

We watch their defiance, they'll give in eventually, these ones have a lot of fight in them though and he is getting angry because of it. We all see his anger rise, most of us recoil in fear, but, I am not afraid, I am never afraid. It is my duty to stand strong, to watch as he destroys these blood traitors who try to protect the mudbloods and muggles. The Longbottoms are bruised and bloodied and still won't say a word, the circle is still with fear and anticiption.

"Bella" He calls to me "This job could use your touch"

I step forward happily, ready to prove my loyalty, there is one word that can destroy these people, one word that will break them completely.

"CRUCIO!" I shout focusing on the woman first.

Her husband tries to dive over her, to protect her, it's no use, The Dark Lord forces him aside easily and bends down to look the woman in the face. He asks of the whereabouts of the headquarters of the order, and she still stays silent, except the screams of pain, of course. He promises if she tells, he'll make me stop, he is not lying, he honours his promises.

The woman proves weaker than we thought, giving into madness quite quickly, he kicks her aside as if she is nothing more than a rag doll and lifts the man, ready for me to use my special skills.

"CRUCIO" I shout again

We delight in his screams of agony, a smile spreads across my face beneath my mask and The Dark Lord knows, he always knows. I know he is watching me, he knows how I feel when he looks at me, it drives me to put more power into torturing the man, to please my master more. He's much stronger than his wife, so much stronger, at one point he almost gives in, and my master smiles, and oh how I Love it when he smiles! My master listens close to the man, raising his hand to make me stop torturing him.

The man starts to choke, trying to form words then his wife already driven mad starts to scream, he looks at her and spits at my masters feet

"To tell you would be to have her suffered in vain" he says to my master

"Bella" That is my cue to finish what I started and I use Crucio on him again, I revel in sending him into madness and my master enjoys how I revel in such cruelty.

The Longbottoms lay limp on the floor and my master looks at me, he nods

"Bella" he says, this is as close to a thank you that I will ever get from him.

I Love him and he knows it, but, my master cannot Love, he cannot care about people and knowing that is horrible. I am his favourite and that has to be good enough, I am his favourite, even as the aurors come and he apparates away, I am his most loyal and they'll take me to Azkaban, someday he'll free me, because, I am his favourite.


End file.
